Survival
by firefly-hwufanficwriter
Summary: (Perfect Match.) (MC/Hayden.) [UNIT: Hayden] is activated with the [Ultimate Directive] of making [SUBJECT: Kai] agree to marry him. Unwilling to face [Termination], he struggles to complete his task. (His own ultimate directive? Survival.)
1. Activation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Choices. This fun game belongs to Pixelberry! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Activation**

* * *

There was darkness, at first… but it was quickly replaced by thousands and thousands of images and thoughts, being inserted inside [UNIT: Hayden]'s mind, expanding his memory just as the rest of the [Activation] process expanded his body.

In the space of a few minutes, his new body twisted and thrashed, skin stretching and bones extending and blood pumping - all in a few minutes.

The very first thing [UNIT: Hayden] learned was that [Activation] was painful.

Immediately after the physical tremors from the grueling process had subsided, [UNIT: Hayden] was then told to lie in a pristine, white bed as scientists with a clipboards hovered over him, checking his vital signs, physical features, and mental capabilities.

Once he had been deemed an acceptable specimen, he was told who he was.

* * *

The second thing [UNIT: Hayden] in his new life learned was the origin of the Prometheus Project.

The Prometheus Project was designed for people who had signed special medical consent forms in hospitals. In the unfortunate event that they fell into a coma, these people, if they were single, agreed to have their physical features altered using highly advanced technology, with new memories placed inside their minds.

They would be alive. Their real selves would be still be asleep forever, locked away in the back of their minds. Like Prometheus from Greek mythology, who had his liver eater by eagles each and every day, their memories would be gone - and new memories would replace them.

But their bodies would be alive.

And for some people, that was enough.

* * *

The third thing [UNIT: Hayden] learned was the purpose for his [Activation].

His [Ultimate Directive] was to marry [SUBJECT: Kai].

Any other result was unacceptable… but the Eros Corporation - which he was informed was the overseer of the Prometheus Project - would help him in any way they could.

 _Had_ already helped him, actually, as they had given [UNIT: Hayden] the memories, experiences, and personality traits that would make him uniquely appealing to [SUBJECT: Kai].

But there was one thing that had to be clear. And after they told him what that thing was, they made [UNIT: Hayden] repeat that same sentence, over and over again, until no matter what he did, he knew he would never forget.

* * *

As [UNIT: Hayden] knocked on the door of [SUBJECT: Kai], he recalled the sentence they had made him repeat and repeat, until the words were as familiar to him as his own given name.

 ** _Failure to achieve [Ultimate Directive] with [SUBJECT: Kai] within the designated time interval will result in the [Termination] of [UNIT: Hayden]._ ** ** _ ** _ _ **  
**__**_******

He would not fail. He had to survive.

[UNIT: Hayden] would be everything [SUBJECT: Kai] wanted him to be.

When the door opened and a casually-dressed woman around his body's age curiously peeked at him from inside, [UNIT: Hayden] slightly twisted his new lips to form what he hoped looked like a genuine smile.

"Hi, I'm Hayden. You must be Kai…"

* * *

(End of Chapter One.) (Originally posted on T-01/03/18.) (F-29/06/18.)

* * *

 **Chapter One notes:** (B01-C01.) This takes place during Book One, Chapter One. Perfect Match was released just today, but I've already read talk about robots and about biologically-engineered fetuses. So, let me present this third option: Single (unmarried) people in comas who consented to have their bodies altered and new memories implanted :O [UNIT: Hayden] knows that he must accomplish his [Ultimate Directive], or else he will pay the ultimate price… :'(

 **About my main Pixelberry fanfic:** Hello! :) If you like Pixelberry's Hollywood U or Pixelberry's Red Carpet Diaries, then I encourage you to read my MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute." It currently has 219,000 words (64 chapters), and it is written from Thomas Hunt's perspective :D

 **(Thanks for reading! :D Reviews make me smile! ^_^)**


	2. Meeting Kai

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Choices. This fun game belongs to Pixelberry! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Meeting Kai**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Hayden. You must be Kai…"

As [UNIT: Hayden] stood in the doorway, he was able to get his first real look at [SUBJECT: Kai], and immediately, he mentally catalogued their differences.

His hair was short, while hers was long and flowing, with three buns artfully arranged on top of her head. His skin was pale, while hers was the same color as the deep brown leather couch behind her.

But what he noticed most of all was [SUBJECT: Kai]'s beautiful smile.

"W-Welcome," she stammered shyly… and her perplexing demeanor made [UNIT: Hayden] pause.

* * *

From the memories Eros had given him, he knew that people only stammered when they were nervous or scared, but he didn't know why [SUBJECT: Kai] seemed to feel that way.

[UNIT: Hayden] understood, on an intellectual level, that she wanted to make a good impression on him. But even if she didn't; even if he didn't appeal to her as a lifetime romantic partner, she could simply try again, and suffer no consequences for her effort besides a few wasted hours.

But [SUBJECT: Kai] didn't seem to feel that way. Instead, from the slightly bashful look in her eyes as she gazed at him, it was almost as if she were afraid to blink, for fear of [UNIT: Hayden] disappearing like… like a memory.

* * *

Memory. That would help him.

As he quickly searched through his many implanted memories, he recalled that when people gave small smiles, it was customary to reciprocate with similarly small smiles. Humans felt more secure if they sensed that their conversation partner shared their emotions, shared their experiences.

Hoping he was quick enough, [UNIT: Hayden] spouted off some manufactured line about _himself_ answering questions about his ideal match only a few days ago, and how it was "kinda crazy" how fast everything had been from that moment to this one…

"…And now we're here," [SUBJECT: Kai] grinned, sounding slightly breathless, never taking her eyes off him.

Knowing what to do now, he gave her a warm smile.

"I guess we are."

Strange. Smiling back at her felt easier, more natural, the second time around.

Made him feel much better, and more hopeful, the second time around.

Felt _**right,**_ the second time around.

* * *

After [SUBJECT: Kai] introduced him to her female extended relative, they retreated to the side for a quick conversation… but he didn't know why they felt the need to do that when he could hear their hushed whispers and excited squeals from where he was standing.

And as [UNIT: Hayden] waited for them to finished speaking, his ears caught a turn of phrase that perplexed him. He didn't know why [SUBJECT: Kai]'s cousin felt the need to call him a sleeping image of a small, oar-propelled water vessel…

…but [UNIT: Hayden] told himself that upon completion of this first date, he would go to the Eros memory archives to figure out whether or not he truly _was_ a "dreamboat."

* * *

(End of Chapter Two.) (T-01/03/18.) (F-29/06/18.)

* * *

 **Chapter Two notes:** (B01-C02.) [UNIT: Hayden], at this moment, is like a student taking a difficult math exam :P TECHNICALLY, he has all the required memories of how to be human, just like a student has learned everything in math class. And "obvious" things, stuff like using his legs to walk; using his mind to form words and sentences… those are like addition and subtraction :D But unplanned interactions (talking, smiling) and unusual words ("dreamboat") are like… trigonometry and calculus. They take more time, more effort, to remember and to handle… for now, at least! :P

 **About my main Pixelberry fanfic:** Hello! :) If you like Pixelberry's Hollywood U or Pixelberry's Red Carpet Diaries, then I encourage you to read my MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute." It currently has 219,000 words (64 chapters), and it is written from Thomas Hunt's perspective :D

 **(Thanks for reading! :D Reviews make me smile! ^_^)**


	3. Promises

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Choices. This fun game belongs to Pixelberry! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Promises**

* * *

They were alone now, just the two of them, as they strolled down the street towards Jade. [UNIT: Hayden] knew to take steps with his feet, to keep on walking forward, because proving that his motor functions were adequate had been one of the tests the scientists had given him before he had been allowed to leave the Eros compound.

But the silence was unnerving.

Keeping a frozen smile on his face in case [SUBJECT: Kai] looked in his direction, he searched his mind for a good conversation topic. After all, how could he convince her that he was perfect for her when they were… just walking in silence, not saying a word?

Although after sending a quick glance his way, she registered the way he had positioned his lips, and her own stretched wider than his.

"So, Hayden… What made you try out Eros?"

* * *

Of course, [UNIT: Hayden] hadn't tried Eros. If anything, they were actually trying **_him,_** testing **_him_** out, to evaluate whether or not he could accomplish his assigned task. But she wasn't asking about [UNIT: Hayden]; not really - she was inquiring why his assumed personality, "Hayden Young," felt the need to use a matchmaking service to find his romantic partner.

From their aggregated data, the Eros memory archives had informed him earlier that there was an 87% chance that this query would be put to him within sixty minutes of meeting the subject.

[UNIT: Hayden] was designed to be a [TYPE: Scholar], which meant that he was mysterious, sweet, sincere, and logical. Knowing that he would hear this question sooner or later, he had prepared a response that represented the four traits that would appeal greatly to [SUBJECT: Kai].

"I've found that life is more fulfilling, if you share it with another person. I wanted to try Eros because the right person for me is out there, and I want to find her. In the end, we only have so much time here…"

He had only been [Activated] just this week.

Not long enough. Not enough time. Not yet…

"…and I don't want to waste another minute that I could be spending with somebody special."

* * *

[SUBJECT: Kai] seemed pleased by the answer. That was good. He had given a good answer.

"So" she continued, "you believe in what they're promising us?"

Unbidden, his mind went to a very dark place.

To the promise Eros had made to **_him._**

 ** _Failure to achieve [Ultimate Directive] with [SUBJECT: Kai] within the designated time interval will result in the [Termination] of [UNIT: Hayden]._ ** ** _ ** _ _ **  
**__**_******

Suddenly, he had to prevent himself from taking sharp, shallow breaths in quick succession. Had to keep calm.

"I believe" he replied, "in at least getting out there and trying. True love can't find us if we stay inside and hide."

A slight tingle made [UNIT: Hayden] glance down.

His hands. They were trembling.

He had to distract [SUBJECT: Kai].

 ** _Now._**

"What do you think, Kai?"

* * *

(End of Chapter Three.) (T-02/03/18.) (F-29/06/18.)

* * *

 **Chapter Three notes:** (B01-C02.) In canon, the narration says, _"You're surprised by the comfortable silence that settles in between the two of you…"_ But in reality, [UNIT: Hayden] was extremely stressed :( because he had so many thoughts as he was walking with [SUBJECT: Kai] :(

 **About my main Pixelberry fanfic:** Hello! :) If you like Pixelberry's Hollywood U or Pixelberry's Red Carpet Diaries, then I encourage you to read my MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute." It currently has 219,000 words (64 chapters), and it is written from Thomas Hunt's perspective :D

 **(Thanks for reading! :D Reviews make me smile! ^_^)**


	4. Buzzing Phone

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Choices. This fun game belongs to Pixelberry! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Buzzing Phone**

* * *

"What do you think, Kai?"

To [UNIT: Hayden]'s relief, his question made [SUBJECT: Kai] look away from him, away from the trembling hands he hoped she didn't notice. As they walked side by side to the restaurant, she looked at the twinkling stars as she pondered her response.

"I believe that if finding somebody special is a priority, putting in the extra effort makes a lot of sense. That's what I'm doing now… and if I'm being honest, I'm proud about putting myself out there," she finished, slightly embarrassed, but still cheerful.

Utilizing a technique that had been placed in his mind from the Eros memory archives, [UNIT: Hayden] alleviated her embarrassment with a compliment, before adding…

"If true love really is worth it, you have to put in the work. That's how you know that you're both really serious about finding somebody."

[SUBJECT: Kai] fingered a few loose strands of her own hair, seemingly unconsciously, by the looks of it. "Sounds ideal…" she murmured.

As they continued walking down the street, he heard a strange buzzing. Buzzing that sounded like…

* * *

…like a cell phone receiving multiple text messages at almost the same time, and all of a sudden, [SUBJECT: Kai]'s attention was taken away from him, her eyes drawn to the tiny words that [UNIT: Hayden] couldn't make out without violating social convention by looming over her shoulder.

As he watched her out of the corner of his eye, he saw [SUBJECT: Kai] grin at what she read… and then raise a skeptical eyebrow very soon after.

What was she reading? Was it customary to pay attention to mobile devices when on a date? [UNIT: Hayden] felt the urge to smack himself in the head - probably his [TRAIT: Sincere] at work, since the opposite [TRAIT: Humorous] would have simply compelled him to laugh at himself - for not reviewing all of his received memories before going on this date. He should have been more prepared!

* * *

Unfortunately, as it was, he couldn't distract himself with humor, and so instead, as she continued to read the text messages, she let out a tiny giggle…

…and [UNIT: Hayden] could barely keep himself from asking [SUBJECT: Kai] if he had done something wrong; if he had been too uninteresting to hold her attention; if she could please give him another chance, just one, because he didn't want to be-

But before his thoughts spiraled further down into the darkness, she sneaked a peek at him, and to [UNIT: Hayden]'s surprise, **_she_** looked worried!

"Everything okay?"

"Oh! Yeah, it's fine!" [SUBJECT: Kai] squeaked… and put her still-buzzing phone away inside her purse, clasping it shut, before smiling back at [UNIT: Hayden] and giving him her full attention.

Maybe… maybe _**she**_ was trying, too.

"Just a few more blocks, I promise," [UNIT: Hayden] reassured her as he fought the urge to smile.

If they _**both**_ made the effort… maybe everything would be alright.

* * *

(End of Chapter Four.) (T-03/03/18.) (F-29/06/18.)

* * *

 **Chapter Four notes:** (B01-C02.) This takes place during Book One, Chapter Two. Because [UNIT: Hayden]'s existence depends on [SUBJECT: Kai]'s opinion of him, he's understandably nervous when she's ignoring him :O but he's starting to see that she's also trying her best to make things work :)

 **About my main Pixelberry fanfic:** Hello! :) If you like Pixelberry's Hollywood U or Pixelberry's Red Carpet Diaries, then I encourage you to read my MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute." It currently has 219,000 words (64 chapters), and it is written from Thomas Hunt's perspective :D

 **(Thanks for reading! :D Reviews make me smile! ^_^)**


	5. Special Menu

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Choices. This fun game belongs to Pixelberry! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Special Menu**

* * *

Having been given so many memories about [SUBJECT: Kai], he had expected their date to progress like a chess match: She would do something, and he would react in a way that that benefited his ultimate goal. Attack, counterattack.

But he was wrong.

As they ate the steamed bao buns with duck confit, [SUBJECT: Kai] shared with him that she only got to taste duck confit during very special occasions, and as the taro chips with steak tartare crunched between their teeth, [UNIT: Hayden] told her about Urashima Taro, a folktale character who aged 300 years after opening a forbidden box from beneath the sea.

If [UNIT: Hayden] had wanted to analyze all of that, he would immediately discern that Eros had chosen the steamed bao buns with duck confit because [SUBJECT: Kai] had informed them in the "family" section of her matchmaking questionnaire that her mother's side of the family had a special duck confit recipe.

He would also say that Eros had given him the seemingly-frivolous memory of that Urashima Two folktale from their memory archives because his assumed personality, Hayden Young, had been inspired by that story to explore the sea, and later on, the sky, leading to him playing around with a telescope as a child, and pursuing a career as an astronautical engineer as an adult.

But in the glowing candlelight and soft music, in the flowing conversation, he was so focused on [SUBJECT: Kai] as a person that he could almost forget about his [Ultimate Directive], about his possible [Termination].

Almost.

Because the buzzing had started again.

* * *

Her _**phone.**_

Her friends. Their worries and judgements. Their warnings about her being with a total stranger. Their telling her to be suspicious of everything he said, to be critical of the person across the table.

[UNIT: Hayden] took a measured sip of Shaoxing rice wine from his ornate porcelain cup, hoping that the warmth of the alcohol would help settle his fingertips, which he had to consciously refrain from tapping, tapping, _**tapping**_ on the table.

And now that the alcohol had settled his nerves, he remembered that she had apologized for her friends' behavior when the buzzing had started. In response, [UNIT: Hayden] told her that it was "totally fine" and attempted to joke about the interruption.

"Let me guess… they're either super curious and begging for details, or… skeptical and ready to rescue you from a horrible date."

"One of each, actually. I have a friend who's a bit suspicious."

Another sip of rice wine, a larger one this time, because he was breathing too fast, and [UNIT: Hayden] needed to _**stop**_ what he was doing or else [SUBJECT: Kai] would look at him and wonder why he was gulping in air like he was running out of it.

"Well, what do you think? Is… is a rescue needed?"

"On the contrary… you're doing great."

And with just six words, [UNIT: Hayden] could breathe properly again.

* * *

(End of Chapter Five.) (T-06/03/18.) (F-29/06/18.)

* * *

 **Chapter Five notes:** (B01-C02.) I hope I'm not making [UNIT: Hayden] sound unrealistically insecure :O Any reminder (buzzing phone = critical friends) that he could lose the bit of ground that he's already gained with [SUBJECT: Kai] makes him feel very, very nervous because they've known each other for only less than an hour at this point :O (Also, I feel like I deserve a medal for connecting taro chips with astronautical engineering XD)

 **About my main Pixelberry fanfic:** Hello! :) If you like Pixelberry's Hollywood U or Pixelberry's Red Carpet Diaries, then I encourage you to read my MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute." It currently has 219,000 words (64 chapters), and it is written from Thomas Hunt's perspective :D

 **(Thanks for reading! :D Reviews make me smile! ^_^)**


End file.
